


In Which Admiral Quinn Reaches New Summits

by orphan_account



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elli had never swung towards women, but she did swing towards power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Admiral Quinn Reaches New Summits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Insanejournal's porn battle #4.

Elli had never swung towards women, but she did swing towards power, and for all her youth and insecurity Taura was a magnificent sight at the training hall, her huge and wiry body so able, so completely under her command. Elli only wished it was as easy and natural to her to command a fleet.

Miles had had a gift for making friends within his own staff, a skill that Admiral Quinn did not possess. She wasn't making enemies, either, and the crew loved her, more or less, if only for finding the juiciest contracts and looking out for them as fiercely as she did. Their sickbay was the most advanced in the known universe, and a pretty penny it had cost, too; she would have no more messy field ops where cryochambers and first aid kits were left behind in the rush. But gratitude for a job well done was superfluous, and command had left Elli alone, and separation from Miles had left her horny as a goat. So it was that her eyes, forced away from handsome young recruits for the sake of pride (what a desperate old woman she would seem) if not common decency, now lingered on Taura, watching her until the young men faded away, hopelessly beaten by the most unlikely competition.

It didn't take much. An invitation first to her office, than to a dinner with the captains, a chance meeting in a corridor, and her message had been both delivered and answered, somewhere between the lines. Elli mentioned 8 pm. Taura referred to a pale silk chemise. Elli's anticipation tightened her stomach and moistened her regulation panties.

At 8:15, they were in each other's arms, Elli almost choking on need as she ran her fingers along Taura's back, Taura's mouth wet and warm and sharp against Elli's shoulder. She learned that Taura had noticed being noticed, and that in this at least she wasn't as much of a novice as Elli was (what a thought!), and that no, they really didn't miss any vital tool to make fierce wet violent love. Elli clutched the bedsheets with sweaty hands, her head thrown back and her throat constricted against crying out, her cup overflowing as Taura, gorgeous vanquishing Taura licked and sucked and nibbled and rubbed her new admiral until she begged for mercy.

Afterwards, they lay awake talking almost until the beginning of Taura's shift. It had been an animal thing; what it might yet become, they didn't know, but this wasn't the last of it, so much was for sure. Some things could not be experienced without being repeated.

'I wonder if this is what Sir Edmund Hillary felt like.'

Taura grunted. 'Amazing, never heard that one before.'

'Well, if it was,' said Elli, muzzling her nose between Taura's breasts, 'I finally understand why he climbed the damn thing.'


End file.
